Trapped Narnia Talking Animal Spin Off
by prestosmpj1999
Summary: This is chapter one to a story is one I came up with last week. This is about the wolf Maugrim ( The White Witch Jadis's servant in The Chronicles of Narnia). I'd like to dedicate this to Calculus for introducing me to this website and everyone who loves all things Narnia! :-) Enjoy and please leave comments because I'd like to know what you guys think! :-) Thank you!
1. Chapter 2

I woke up later that night, shivering. It seemed that the heavens opened that night and the rain sheeted down. That fateful night when I lost my way. The night when…when…they captured me. Yep, you guessed it genius. I am caged again. There was another wolf in the cage next to me, gnawing at the locks and pawing at the rails. "Don't know how to get out of this cage, do you?" he asks, his black fur rippling in the wind. "Those awful humans….." "Yeah, they killed my parents…" I say, angrily, my tail swishing from side to side. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that…" he says, trailing off, "What's your name, by the way?" "Oh…" I say, "I'm Katya. Katya Lupin. What's your name?" "I'm Danny. Danny Thunder." he says "Hey…" I say, "I've heard of you before…." "No surprise." he says, looking at the sky, "I probably am the wolf you've heard of." "How come you are so famous?" I ask him "Can I tell you a secret, Katya?" he says, leaning over slightly. "OK." I say, leaning over too "When I was a small wolf, a larger wolf broke into my home and took a small locket from my cave." he says, "Obviously I tried to run after him, but he was too quick. He slashed my on my hip…." He's a member of the Lightening Pack." "The Lightening Pack?" I say, puzzled "Yes, it's this wolf gang, who go around killing other wolves for the sake of it." he says, sadly "How come I haven't heard of them?" I ask "They were a bit before your time, I think." he says, "How old are you?" "I'm 16." I say, "You?" "I'm 18." he says, "So no one told you about this." "No." I say, "I wish I'd known sooner… So that's why you are famous…" "Yeah. And also why I have this scar on my hip..." he says, "A bit of a silly way to be famous, don't you agree?" "Yeah…It's in the shape of a lightning bolt!" I exclaim, "Aren't your parents worried about where you are?" "No." he says, "They moved off somewhere else…" "Oh." I say "So, I kind of need company along the way." he says, "You know, to find them." "How do you know where they are?" I ask "Oh trust me," he says, "I may be a young wolf, but I know my way around this place." he says, lifting his eyebrows at me I roll my eyes and grin. "So…" he says, "Do you want to come?" "Sure!" I say, "Once we figure out how to get out of this thing…" I bring out my claws and stretch my paw outside the cage. "It's no use Kat." he says, "I've tried." "Did you just call me Kat?" I say, my fur pricking up. "Why, don't you want me to?" he says, curiously "No…" I say, "It's just been a long time since anyone called me that, and it brings back really happy memories." "Oh right…" he says, "Anyway, seeing as we are on first name terms, how about you call me Dan, instead of Danny?" "OK!" I say, "Dan it is then!" The lock clicks open and the door of my cage, swings open. "Hey!" he says, "How did you do that, Kat?" "I have no idea, Dan." I say, smiling, "Here let me let you out." Two minutes later, we are both out of the cages "Come on." he says, "We've got a locket to find." We both run back in the direction of the forest. Looks like for the rest of my life, I won't be alone now. Living my life on the edge, with someone who has been there. Things are going to get interesting now. Very interesting. 


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: We stop running as we get deep into the heart of the forest. "So…so…Where do we go from now?" I say, panting "Um…." he says, "I was thinking that I could introduce you to my brother." "Oh!" I say surprised, "You have a brother?" "Yeah!" he says, "I'd go mental if I didn't have him!" "So where is he?" I ask "In this cave here." he says We both go into the cave. "Dan?" says a male voice, "Is that you, brother?" "Liam!" says Danny, "I got a friend for you to meet!" Her name's Katya Lupin! But you can call her Kat." The wolf named Liam, crawls out of the shadows, his fur jet black, dripping with rain water. "Hello Kat!" says Liam, holding his paw out for me to shake "Hello Liam!" I say, taking his paw "We have to catch up on our sleep now." says Danny, "Otherwise we'll all go crazy." "Good idea, pal." says Liam, yawning. "You're welcome to sleep wherever you want, Kat." says Danny, "And in the morning, we'll go together and get some food." "Sounds like a good idea." I say, sleepily I curl up near the end of the cave and rest my head on my paws. "Night Kat." says Danny "Night Dan," I say, "goodnight Liam." "Night Kat." says Liam, stretching out on the cave floor. The cave floods with darkness and I fall asleep. Katya! Run! No Mother! Father! Katya, just go! But… You'll only get yourself killed, GO!" MOTHER! FATHER! Kat….ya…..Kat….ya…get…out….of…here…. A blinding flash of red light… "Agggghhhh!" I yell, waking up with a start. I see Danny looking at me from the side of the cave. "Kat?" he says, "Are you OK?" I look at him. He walks up to me, his fur wet with water. "Dan…." I shudder, "I'm so sorry for waking you up like this…." "Shhh…..Shhh." he says, patting me on the paw. "What's going on?" asks Liam, waking up "Don't worry, bro." says Danny, "What happened, Kat?" "I had-a dream…" I stutter, "Ab-b-out m-my parents…." Danny looks at me sympathetically, his fur dripping wet. "It's nothing." he says, "Go back to sleep, Kat." I felt a burning sensation on my paw. There was something glowing on it. A mark of some kind. It was glowing in a gold colour. "What the-"exclaims Danny, "Liam! Wake up!" "Dan, man…" he says, sleepily, "Let me sleep!" "What's so important?" I say "I KNEW IT!" exclaims Danny "Dan….Be quiet!" says Liam "Come over here!" says Dan "Let him sleep!" I say, "Tell me what's going on!" "You're a Locket Hunter!" he says, looking excited. "I'm a what?" I say, puzzled "You are looking for a locket that got stolen from you around 10 years ago." he says "Nothing got stolen from me 10 years ago, Dan…" I say "Look at the mark on the back of your paw." he says I look at my paw. There is a mark on it, glowing bright gold. It looks like a circle with a red, squiggly line going through it. "You're just like me!" he says, "Look!" He shows me the same mark, on his paw. "Why is it glowing?" I ask "Sometimes it glows, sometimes it doesn't." he says, "I don't know why." "Thinking about it…." I say, "Something was stolen from me a few years ago…." "Was it a locket?" asks Danny "I think so." I say, "But what is this all about?" "OK." he says, "I am only going to say this once, so pay attention." "Yes….Sir!" I say "So, way back before any of us were born, a locket was stolen from a very wealthy wolf." says Danny, "He…" "Oh not THAT old story!" groans Liam "If she's a Locket Hunter," says Danny, "She needs to know." "Go ahead." I say "He was so enraged that he set out after these wolves." he says, "I think by now, you know what name was given to these wolves." "Was it the Lightening Pack?" I say "You got it in one, sister!" he says, grinning, "The Lightning Pack, was responsible for stealing lockets from people and killing them shortly afterwards." "But, that wolf didn't DIE did he?" I ask, shuddering "Yep." says Danny, "He did. Driven into madness without that locket and he killed himself." "No!" I say, shocked. "Now." says Danny, "I need to ask you something, Kat." "OK." I say, "What is it Dan?" "Were your-"he stammers, "Were your parents killed by hunters or wolves?" "I honestly can't remember…." I say, tears springing to my eyes, "But I think it was humans, because they had spears and all of those things." "They were wolves, Kat." he says, "The Lightening Pack carry spears and daggers made out of wood." "But why are they so interested in other wolves' lockets?" I ask "It's because, legend has it that if you get all of the lockets, and connect them end to end on a special chain, you have all the power in the world," says Liam, finally rousing from his slumber, "And also, the chain produces a special liquid, called the Elxir Of Life." "Does that make you immortal, or something?" I ask "Yes it does." says Liam "So why did the hunters capture us then?" I ask Danny "They only want us for our fur, to make into coats and other things." he says, shuddering "That's awful…." I say, "But does every wolf in Ashwillow have a locket?" "No." says Danny, "If the Pack wanted all of those lockets, they would have to keep hunting until they died!" "So how do they know who has them then?" I ask "They have a special radar." says Liam "What?!" I say "I had no idea wolves were so sophisticated….." "Ha ha ha!" laughs Danny, "Don't worry Kat. He is only joking! We don't know how they do it. "Liam!" I say, exasperated. He grins at me, sheepishly 


	3. Chapter 4

We walk out of the cave and decide to get some water. There is a nearby waterfall so we lap up the cool, crystal water.

"So how are we supposed to find them?" I ask Liam and Danny, "Walk from one end of Ashwillow to the other?"

"Yep." says Danny

"WHAT?!" I say, "But that could take years!"

"I know." says Danny, "But we have no idea where to find them."

"You mean literally nothing?" I say, raising my eyebrows at him

"No." he says

"Ohhhhhhh!" I say

"So how do we go about finding them?" asks Liam

"Walk from one end of Ashwillow to the other?" I say

Danny and Liam start laughing.

"Wait…" I say, "What's that?"

I see a glistening piece of gold metal in the waterfall.

"Hey Kat!" calls Danny, "Be careful!"

I jump into the waterfall and start swimming to the bottom of the river bed, my eyes wide. I let out a gasp of surprise. It is a locket, bearing the same symbol as the one on my paw. I reach down and grab the locket in my paws and kick off the bottom of the seabed.

"Dan!" I splutter, "Liam!"

"What is it Kat?" they say

"LOOK!" I say

I drag the locket out of the water and set it gently down in front of the two of them.

"What-!" gasps Dan

"How-!" splutters Liam

"How did I get it?" I say, grinning.

"Yes!" both of them say.

"It was at the bottom of the river and I dived in and got it!" I say

"We –you- found a locket!" gasps Dan, "With this we can find out where the Lightening Pack is!"

We head back to the cave, unable to believe our good luck.

"Kat!" says Danny, shaking his head over and over again.

"WOW!" gasps Liam

"How are we supposed to find out where they are?" I ask the two of them

"We open the locket." says Danny, simply

"And what, it leads us there?!" says Liam, "Big deal."

"Let's open the locket." I say, reaching out my paw

"NO!" says Danny, "You never know what could be in there, Kat."

"Come on Dan!" I say, "What harm can it do!"

I flick open the locket and it opens up.

What happened next, I, nor Danny or Liam expected.

A huge cloud of golden smoke erupted from the locket. We all fell backwards onto the floor with surprise as the golden cloud descends inside the cave. I can hear a misty voice saying the words:

_I am a wingless bird, flying even to the clouds of heaven. I give birth to tears of mourning in pupils that meet me, even though there is no cause for grief, and at once on my birth I am dissolved into air. _

_Follow what this locket tells you, dear friends and you shall find what you are after._

"What on earth was that about?" asks Danny, as the golden smoke trails off into darkness

"I don't know." says Liam

"Sounded like a riddle to me…" I say

"Well it's not human, that's for sure…" says Danny

"Could it be an animal?" Liam asks me

"I'm not sure…" I say, "Even if it was an animal, how would we know it was the one to follow?"

"Kat's right." says Danny, "There are hundreds of species of animals, including us."

"But they can talk, right?" says Liam

"Oh grow up, Liam!" says Danny, exasperated

"Could it be an element of some kind?" I say

"Hey?" says Danny

"You know like Earth, Air, Fire or Water." I say, "Like a trail of smoke or something….."

"Wait a second…. You might be right, Kat!" says Liam, "Listen to it again."

_I am a wingless bird, flying even to the clouds of heaven. I give birth to tears of mourning in pupils that meet me, even though there is no cause for grief, and at once on my birth I am dissolved into air. _

_Follow what this locket tells you, dear friends and you shall find what you are after._

"Doesn't one bit strike you as odd?" says Liam

"Oh right…." I say, "I know what you're talking about…"

"Do you mean the line when it says, **and once at my birth I am dissolved into air**?" says Danny

"So it is a trail of smoke!" I say, triumphantly

"Well done!" says Liam, "But how are we going to find a trail of smoke?"

"Speak for yourself…" says Danny, pointing out of the cave entrance, where a trail of golden smoke appears.

"Let's go!" I say

We all head out through the cave door, into the afternoon light.

We kept on walking for another hour or so, but we still had no sign of any kind of headquarters for The Lightening Pack.

"Hello?" calls Danny

"Dan!" says Liam, "Keep your voice down!"

"You never know what might be lurking around here!" I say

Suddenly, there is a loud rustling noise emitting from the bushes.

"Stay here." says Danny, "I'm going to check it out."

"No Dan!" I say, "Come back here!"

He disappears into the bushes and moments later, there is a whirlwind of wolves fighting.

"And that…" says Danny, struggling out of the bush and panting, "Is why they call me Danny Thunder."

He points at the half-dead wolf on the ground.

"Tell us where the rest of your Lightening Pack is!" snarls Liam

"Or what?!" cries the wolf, "Going to kill me?"

"What do you think?" I growl, "Come on, out with it."

"Is your name Katja, by any chance?" asks the wolf, "Katja Lupin."

"Maybe." I say, menacingly, "Who's asking?"

"I knew it!" cries the wolf. "I know your parents!"

"Don't you DARE talk about my parents!" I scream

"They're not de-!"

"I don't CARE!" I scream, nearly suffocating myself, "JUST DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM!"

I get so angry that I run off into the trees and disappear from sight.

"Katja!" calls Danny, "Come back!"

"Kat!" yells Liam

"Look what you've done…." I hear Danny mutter

"I'll go and get her." says Liam

"No." says Danny, "I'll do it. Start interrogating our little friend here. I'll go and find Kat."

"If she hasn't gone too far…" says Liam

Danny runs off into the forest after me. I hear him coming and run off.

"KAT!" he yells, "HE DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"What did he mean then…." I say to myself, shaking and coming to a stop.

Danny comes around the corner of the tree.


	4. Chapter 5

"Kat!" says Danny, looking at me

"Oh Dan…." I say, tears falling down my cheeks. "Can't you see I want to be left alone now?"

"Kat…." says Danny, "I miss my parents too. I haven't even heard from them in a long time."

He rests his paw on mine and I put my head gently on his shoulder.

"We need you Katja." he says, "I need you…."

He gives me a warm lick on the top of my head.

"Thanks Danny." I say, "You're like my brother."

"Kat." he says, "You feel like my sister."

He gives me a warm hug.

Tears fall down my eyes as I walk back with Danny towards the edge of the forest.

"There she is!" says Liam, running towards me and giving me a massive hug.

"Liam…." I say, "Thanks brother…."

"You're welcome." he says

"Where did that wolf go?" asks Danny

"He…Um…" stutters Liam

"Did he get away?" I say

"Yep." says Liam, recoiling under Danny's glare, "But he wasn't part of the Lightening Pack."

"How do you know?" asks Danny

"He didn't have that lightening symbol on him!" says Liam

"So?" I say, "Do they have to have a symbol?"

"Yeah." says Danny, "Liam's right."

"Hey!" I say, "There's a hidden knob in the hedge!"

"Is there?" says Liam.

"Yes!" says Danny, "Well done Kat!"

He pushes it. The ground begins to shake.

"What's happening?" I yell

"Arrrrgggggghhhhh!" yells Danny and Liam

"Help!" I shriek

The ground opens beneath us and we tumble through it. We all yell, until the air leaves our lungs and we cling to each other for dear life.

We hit the ground with a massive thud and four members of the Lightening Pack come rushing over to us.

"Hello Danny." says one, snarling

"Ash." says Danny, smiling, "To whom do I owe this pleasure?"

"Not funny, Dan." says the wolf named Ash, not smiling, "You escaped from us three times. It's not going to happen again…."

They pounce on us. I wriggle out of their grasp and run, but another wolf captures me and pins me down on the ground.

"Get-you-filthy-paws-off-me…" I splutter as he paw-cuffs me.

"HELP!" cries Liam

"I believe your name is Katja Lupine, am I right?" says the wolf, sweeping his locks of fur over his eyes.

"Maybe." I say, struggling under his grasp, "Who's asking?"

"We have your-"he starts to say

"KATJA!" yells Liam, "NO!"

"KATJA!" yells Danny, "DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!"

"Why not?" I ask, feeling the wolf's hot breath on my face

"Why so hot tempered, Dan?" breathes Ash, "Don't trust us?"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" yells Danny

"Your girlfriend will get much worse if you continue shouting." says Ash, menacingly.

"KAT!" screams Liam

The headquarters plunges into darkness.

"Dan!" I yell

"Kat!" he cries

"Liam!" I yell

"Kat!" he cries

When the lights came back on again, Danny had gone missing and I was left with Liam

"Danny!" I cry, Liam holding onto me, "Where are you?"


	5. Chapter 6

_What do you want from me Ash?_

_You were the one that happened to find our HQ Danny._

_Why don't you let us all go!_

_Because whoever comes in here never gets out._

_Just let us go for goodness sake! What do you want from me, my brother and her?_

_She has something….._

_Like what?_

_I can't really tell you…_

_Don't tell me….a locket?_

_How did you-!_

_The lights turn off around me and I feel a sharp blow to the back of my head, knocking me out stone cold. My eyes cloud over in a velvety darkness and I slump to the floor, hearing a wolf cackle softly behind me…._

"Danny!" I yell, "Where are you!"

Liam is shaking beside me, as two members of the Lightening Pack are stood behind us, wearing masks.

"Why don't you let us go?!" I breathe, "What have I done to you? What have Liam and Danny done to you?"

"Katya…." says a wolf, looking at me, "You wouldn't understand even if I told you….."

"What do you mean?" I growl, my fur standing on end menacingly

"Katya…" says Liam, warningly

"No no!" I say to him, "Stay out of this. What do you mean?"

"Your parents are alive, Katya…" says the wolf

"So..." I growl, "If they were alive, why didn't they come and see me 15 years ago then, huh?!" I yell now, almost suffocating myself

"Katya!" growls the wolf, "If your quiet, we'll take you down to see them!"

"WHAT?!" I scream, "I need to be quiet in order to see my parents again?!"

"You crazy wolf!" yells Liam, "What have you done?!"

I lash out at the wolf's eyes and he pins me to the floor.

"Arrggh…." I whimper, "Get- your-paws-off-me!"

I kick the wolf in the stomach, and it yelps in pain.

In the corner of the room, I can see Liam rolling on the floor fighting with another wolf.

"Kat-kins….." says a female voice

"W-wh-what?" I splutter

Images start flashing in front of my head.

_**Kat-kins…..**_

_**Be a good wolf now darling….**_

_**Mama loves you…Dada loves you**_

_**Be safe Kat-kins…..Be strong**_

_**A gold flash of light and a male and female wolf scream.**_

"But…."I stutter

The wolf takes off its –or should I say- her mask.

I gasp

"Mum?!"

"Darling!" she says, and engulfs me in a warm hug.

"Mum?" I say again, tears falling rapidly down my front like a waterfall.

My mum, who I thought I would never see again in my entire life gave me a massive hug.

"Oh if only your brother was here…." she says, sighing.

"My…brother?" I say,"…I didn't know I had a brother…."


	6. Chapter 7

"Brother?" I ask, puzzled. "You didn't tell me I had a brother!"

My mum sighed.

"No dear, he ran away from home….. He was 15 when he left…" she says, sadly, "I imagine he should be 18 now…."

"What was his name?" I ask, thinking I knew where this was heading.

"Dan." says my mum.

"Wait….what?!" I exclaim, "That's….."

"There's more." my mum said, "You had another brother…."

"Oh please….." I say, "Mum was his name Liam?"

"How did you-?" she gasps

"Speak for yourself….." I mutter, pointing in the direction of Liam.

"Liam!" my mum yells, and runs to him,picking him up and hugging him to her chest.

"Ow…eh…..ah…." gasps Liam

"Liam!" she says, crying. "Its you!"

"Yeah…." he says, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm your mother!"

"Yeah great and I'm the king of Ashwillow….." says Liam, grinning, "Nice to meet you lady, but I think there's been some mistake."

"Katya…." says my mother, "Open that locket!"

"What?" I ask,"Why?"

"Just open it, dear." she says

I open the locket and a huge golden smoke cloud erupts from it. I cough and I start to see a picture of me, my mum, dad and two young wolves, my brothers.

"Hey that's me!" cries Liam

I stare at the picture blankly, as all these new pieces of information fit together in my head.

"Kat?" asks Liam, "Is that you?"

"Yes." I say, "And there's Danny and mum and dad."

"Your not….." says Liam, "You're not my….sister are you?"

"I think I am…" I say, slowly, the words rolling around my tongue

"I knew I had an older sister…." says Liam, "And you reminded me of her when we first met…"

"Really now…." I say, smiling, "Maybe that's cause I am your sister?"

He grins and hugs me tightly.

"Danny ought to know about this…." says Liam

"Danny's here too?" asks my mum.

"Yep." I say, "He got taken away when all the lights came back on though….." I say, sadly

"We're going to get him…." says my mum

"What if we get killed?" cries Liam

"That's a risk we'll have to take." I say, sternly

"WHAT?!" says Liam, "Just kidding, Danny has to know about this…."

"We should split up." I say

"Agreed." says my mum, "We need to split up and search different areas."

"Where do I go?" asks Liam

"You can go with Kat to the dungeons." says my mum, "That's where they bring all the new people."

"Mum…." I say, "Where are you going?"

"Lightening Bolt's main prison cells." she says, hugging me," Got to start somewhere."

I run off, my fur rippling in the occasional gusts of wind, Liam behind me.

"This is so awkward…." says Liam

"Why?" I say, grinning, "The fact that I'm your sister now?"

"Haha no!" he says, "I love having you for a sister….but…."

"But what?" I ask

"Erm….Danny kinda….*coughs* you." he says, rapidly

"He what?" I say

"He er….likes you…*cough*…." says Liam

"Er…k..ay…." I say, "Well you do have a point….that is pretty awkward…."

"LOL." he says, "Told you!"

"When exactly did he tell you this?" I demand

"Two days ago?" he says

"Ok….." I say, "Er…how am I going to explain to him that I'm his sister?"

"Can we think about that later?" asks Liam, pointing forward.

There are two members of the Pack standing in front of us.

"Where do you think your going?" asks one of them, gruffly

"On a short trip to give you hell!" I say, punching one of them in the stomach

5 minutes later, of punching, flailing fists and swearing…..quite a lot of it, we are free and streak down to the dungeon, where we see a wolf in hand cuffs, with a massive gash on his side.

"Danny!" both me and Liam gasp.

Suddenly, a crisp, cynical voice echoes out of the blue.

_**Well done Katya….well done**_

"What do you want from me?" I ask, my fur, bristling

_**You have done well to get here….fought off seven of the Lightning Pack's best members.**_

"So what? Let Danny go!"

_**No.**_

"No? What do you mean, no?"

_**I won't let him go until you give me something.**_

"Like what?"

_**A locket.**_

"What? Never!"

_**Then you leave me no choice….**_

_The lights turn off around me and I feel a sharp blow to the back of my head, knocking me out stone cold. I hear Liam scream my name and my eyes cloud over in a velvety darkness and I slump to the floor, hearing a wolf cackle softly behind me…._

To be continued… :-)


End file.
